supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel (SeventeenStepsFromHell)
'Ezekiel '''is a high-ranking Seraph in Heaven's army, fiercely loyal to the Viceroy of Heaven, and is deeply respected by many - if not all - of his fellow angels. Background Ezekiel was once a mere soldier in Heaven's army, who admired and idolized the Archangel Michael for his immense courage and dedication to God. During Lucifer's rebellion against the forces of Heaven, Ezekiel fought against Hell and its demons alongside his siblings, earning the rank of Seraph after the war had ended, promoted for extreme courage in the face of death. Ezekiel quickly grew to be highly respected and revered by the soldiers of Heaven, and led many garrisons in his lifetime. He was personally selected by Michael to lead a specialized unit of hand-picked angels in assisting the US Army during the latter years of the Vietnam War in the 1970s. In 2013, when Metatron took over Heaven and cast out all the angels, Ezekiel was one of many who died in the fall as a result of injuries sustained from his loss of wings during the accident. During his lifetime, Ezekiel captured and imprisoned many rebels and traitors to Heaven, imprisoning them in Heaven's dungeon, oftentimes personally. His arrestees spread tales about the mighty angel Ezekiel, and it was through them that the criminal Gadreel learnt of his identity, and later stole it after the fall so as to gain the trust of Dean Winchester in order to possess his brother Sam and heal himself in the process. Personality Ezekiel is an immensely loyal and dedicated soldier, pledging his service to the Viceroy of Heaven (both Michael and Raphael during his lifetime). Despite having never personally met Him, Ezekiel's belief in God as his father and creator is unwavering, never once believing that God had left Heaven and abandoned his creations. Because of this, he is also extremely dedicated to humankind, unlike many of his fellow angels who, despite being ordered by God to bow down to them, still hold humanity in contempt and distaste. Powers and Abilities * '''Angelic Possession: '''As an angel, Ezekiel requires a consenting human vessel in order to physically manifest on Earth. * '''Immortality: '''As an angel, Ezekiel cannot be killed by any natural or traditional human means. * '''Super Stamina: '''As an angel, Ezekiel never requires food, sleep or oxygen. * '''Super Strength: '''As a Seraph, Ezekiel is gifted with immense strength greater than than that of an standard angel, although not powered enough to be a match for an archangel. * '''Telepathy: '''Seraphim are easily able to read the minds of humans. * '''Healing: '''As an angel, Ezekiel was able to heal most, if not all wounds with a single touch. * '''Resurrection: '''As a Seraph, Ezekiel was able to return the dead to life; however, he rarely used this power due to his undercover persona as a US soldier. * '''Invisibility: '''As a Seraph, Ezekiel can become invisible to humans. * '''Smiting: '''As an angel, Ezekiel is able to kill almost any living being with a single touch. * '''Photokinesis: '''As an angel, Ezekiel is able to emit an intense white light fatal to almost all other beings. * '''Astral Projection: '''Like all angels, Ezekiel is able to project a shadowy image of his wings as an intimation tactic. * '''Teleportation: '''As an angel, Ezekiel is effortlessly able to teleport from once place to another in the blink of an eye. Weaknesses * 'Primordial Entities: 'Primordial Entities such as God, Death and the Darkness could kill Ezekiel easily. * '''Higher Angels: '''Any of the four archangels could easily kill Ezekiel, a Seraph. * '''Higher Demons: '''Any of the four Princes of Hell could easily kill Ezekiel, a Seraph. * 'Angel Blades: 'An angel blade is able to kill a Seraph. * 'Angel banishing sigil: 'When activated, an angel banishing sigil can easily banish a Seraph. * 'Leviathans: 'Being older than almost all angels, Leviathans are easily able to overpower and kill Ezekiel, a Seraph. * 'Eve: 'Eve could easily negate Ezekiel's powers. * '''Common Angelic Weaknesses: '''As a Seraph, Ezekiel is susceptible against Holy Oil, Heaven's weapons, etc. * 'Lance of Michael: '''The Lance was designed to fatally poison any angel stabbed with it, including a Seraph, as it was designed by Michael to kill Lucifer.